


Pay Attention To Me, Eddie

by Carry_On_Moss



Series: Get On Your Knees, Eddie [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, M/M, Men Crying, Other, Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom is a good Dom, temporary body modification, trans character written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Eddie has to get some work done. Venom helps.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Get On Your Knees, Eddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Pay Attention To Me, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in this series, but it can be read as a stand-alone. There is no plot. Eddie is a trans man. I'm trans, but not a man, let me know if I messed anything up.

Eddie closed his email with a sigh. In journalism, you’re only as good as your last Pulitzer. Or your last being dramatically fired for stalking a world business leader… even if he did turn out to be a psychopathic murderer. 

The last several pitches he’d sent out were all being ignored, or he got a friendly “How are you doing?” back. Someone looking to maintain their network in case he made a comeback, but not really interested in him or willing to rock the boat enough to hire him. He got it. In a world where he’d been both a rising star and a cautionary tale, he knew few would take the risks he did. 

He’d managed to rig up a YouTube channel and thanks to his lingering celebrity status, he was able to record a weekly vlog as well as some short investigative pieces that paid him enough to cover the necessities: rent, health insurance, and day to day bills. Venom’s habit of eating muggers and rapists and a friendly arrangement with a pawn shop in Berkeley covered the rest of his expenses, but just barely. There were several things he needed to take care of, not least of which was getting some damn therapy. 

_ “You don’t need therapy, Eddie, you have me” _ Venom said. 

Eddie chuckled, but answered “buddy, I’m talking to my symbiote who’s talking to me in my mind, I think I need some therapy.” 

_ “I am not a delusion, Eddie, I am as real as you are.” _

“I know” Eddie sighed, “but that doesn’t change the fact that my human brain is dealing with an identity crisis and I could use some help coping with that.”

_ “But where will you find a doctor who believes you, Eddie?” _

Eddie shrugged one shoulder. “living in San Francisco has to be worth something.”

He logged on to his other email, E.B. Copywriting. His ace in the hole. He may have been Eddie his whole career, but he’d been E.B. longer than that, picking up extra money writing ads, menus, contracts, blog posts, and everything in-between and outside. Hell, he’d even written his fair share of porn. He was pretty good at it, he thought. 

Right at the top of the list, was his saving grace. “Hey Dude,” it started. It was from an old buddy, looking for some help on a big project. 

He dug in as soon as the specifics were worked out, outlining, making notes, and checking specs for the rest of the morning. It was simple work, it didn’t take a lot of his attention, and he was good at it. Which was very boring to Venom. 

Eddie felt the symbiote getting restless in his mind and tried to tell him that they’d go looking for muggers after dark as a reward for letting Eddie get his work done, but of course that wasn’t enough of a bribe. 

“ _ We’ll go out for muggers either way. _ ” the symbiote told him, already half-way to a sulk. 

That’s when he decided it was a good enough time to stop for lunch. After a whole rotisserie chicken, one bag of tater tots, 2 litres of soda and six navel oranges (with peels, for fiber), Eddie went back to his desk and back to work. 

Deep in concentration, he didn’t notice Venom flowing over his back at first, and when the symbiote started to gently massage his tense muscles, he sagged in relief. One thing he really missed about working for the network was the sweet office chairs. His thrift store special was not exactly the king of lumbar support. 

Eddie drifted back into his work, tuning out Venom and the rest of the world until he felt the symbiote drifting lower. 

“Venom…” he cautioned

“ _ Yes, Eddie? _ ” Venom answered with as innocent an inflection as he ever got while also surreptitiously cupping the journalist’s butt even as he sat in his chair. 

“I have work to do, to pay the rent on this place and keep you in whole chickens and tater tots.” he said

“ _ And oranges, Eddie. Don’t forget oranges. _ ” Venom was very into natural vitamins and fiber ever since they’d written a take-down of yet another shitty supplement company tricking people into ingesting micro-plastics. YouTube had really liked the videos they’d done about it. Venom was a surprisingly good camera man. 

Eddie felt exasperated, but also intrigued. After outlining the project all morning, he could almost write the rest of it in his sleep. He shifted his ass, feeling Venom take the initiative to get a better grip. 

Venom asked “ _ What is your color, Eddie? _ ” 

“Yellow.” Eddie said. 

_ “Stop and talk. _ ” Venom stated.  _ “What do you want to talk about?” _ He asked while he rubbed Eddie’s shoulders, which had started climbing to his ears. 

Eddie let out a breath of tension, of course Venom wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t totally onboard for. He told his symbiote that while he didn’t need his full attention to work on the rest of the project, he did need to get it done in time and at a good quality. Not only for his own reputation, but also because he didn’t want to let his friend down. 

“ _ So I will help you concentrate, _ ” Venom said, punctuating the word concentrate with a squeeze of Eddie’s ass. 

“And how do you propose to do that?” Eddie asked, wiggling his butt deeper into Venom’s grip

_ “Every paragraph you write, I am going to open you up, but every typo you make, I am going to correct you. I want you to be a good boy, Eddie.” _

Eddie thought about it, he really did want to play with Venom, and it’s not like he wasn’t going to edit this in the morning, so he agreed. 

At first, it didn’t seem like anything was happening. His first and second paragraph came out fine and he felt mostly nothing except Venom groping his butt. Then he made a simple mistake and while he was back-spacing to correct the typo, he felt an electric zap in the meat of his ass cheek that made him suck in his breath. 

He didn’t know Venom could shock people. 

_ “Not people, just you. I’m pulling your strings, Eddie.” _

Venom was manipulating his nervous system to make it feel like he was being shocked. A wave of arousal went through him at this realization. 

_ “You like being my puppet, Eddie?” _

Eddie nodded. 

_ “I didn’t hear you, Eddie. I asked you if you like being my fuck puppet.” _

“Yes, I like being your fuck puppet Sir.” He answered, the words making him blush and squirm a little in his seat. 

_“Then be a good boy and keep writing.”_ Venom punctuated his command with another little shock that was even more pleasurable now that Eddie knew how he’d done it. 

It took a couple more paragraphs and a couple more shocks to realize something else, Venom wasn’t opening him up with his symbiote body like he usually did, he was using Eddie’s own muscles to open his cunt and his ass simultaneously and it wasn’t until he could feel the squelchy emptiness in both that he figured it out. 

He wanted to be filled so badly, this was true torture. The little electric shocks were arousing, but the emptiness inside of him was hardly bearable. He shook his head, trying to clear it. 

_ “Something wrong, Eddie?” _ Venom sounded more than a little bit delighted with himself. 

“No” Eddie lied “just working out the rest of this piece.”

He shifted in his chair, trying to find any kind of pressure or friction to ease his empty holes, but whatever Venom was doing to hold him open also made it impossible to grind against anything, even the seam of his jeans. 

_“No cheating”_ Venom said before shocking him on the ass again, which elicited a frustrated groan from his captive. _“If you want to get fucked, Eddie you need to finish your work.”_

Eddie whined but started typing again. He was definitely going to have to re-write this section in the morning, but he could still lay down major concepts and then call it a day. 

He typed as fast as his brain would let him, but he kept getting distracted by his aching holes or the shocks Venom sent through his nervous system. By the end he was unconsciously rocking back and forth in his seat, even though that wasn’t helping him at all and he was panting. The rate of typos had steadily increased as he’d worked and by the end he was audibly moaning with every shock. 

Venom was buzzing with restrained arousal and the fact that he could feel that too on top of everything else was almost more than he could stand. 

_ “You’re almost there, Eddie, you’re such a good fuck puppet, such a good boy.” _

Eddie groaned and lurched forward over his keyboard. 

He had to wrap this thing up. 

He wrote:

‘Put conclusion here.’

“Done.” he told Venom. 

_“Good.”_ Venom said before enveloping Eddie in his symbiote body and taking him to bed. He was gentle, undressing him slowly and telling him what a good boy he was. He could sense that his human lover was already tired and sore from their play so far and he didn’t want to actually hurt him, but he did have something he thought Eddie would really like. 

Bracing Eddie on his hands and knees on the bed, Venom opened his sight to his boy and let Eddie see himself from outside his body. 

Eddie was naked and slightly sweaty on their bed, Venom showed him his own body, starting at the back of his head and ending at his exposed ass and cunt. Both holes were obscenely open, dilated larger than Eddie had ever seen them, although he admittedly hadn’t seen much of them before he started this thing with Venom. 

The rim of his gaping asshole was red, puffy, and abused-looking without having even been touched, his cunt dripped with his juices. He tried to contract both of them and although he could see and feel his pelvic muscles trying to engage, nothing happened. The thought of being able to see himself but not even control his own body was so intensely arousing that he wavered and Venom had to steady him. 

_“You’re doing so good, Eddie, it’s almost over.”_ Venom told him while sending dozens of small tendrils towards both of Eddie’s holes. 

Eddie watched the strands of his lover’s body coming from all directions, grasping the edges of his holes and rushing inside, but it wasn’t enough to fill him up all the way as stretched as he was. He gasped and cried out, desperately wanting Venom to fuck him. 

_ “Beg for it, Eddie.” _

“Sir, please fuck my messy holes!” Eddie begged. 

_ “Would you like to be my fuck puppet, Eddie?” _

“Sir, yes, please make me your fuck puppet. Please Sir!”

The sensation in Eddie’s ass and cunt, which had been maddeningly ticklish, started to feel real as more and more small tendrils went after the first to fill him even fuller. Eddie began to gasp and pant as more and more overwhelmed him with sensation. 

_“Do you like it when Sir takes over your holes and makes them messy, Eddie?”_ Venom asked as Eddie felt himself building towards orgasm. 

He was almost too out of it to choke out a breathy “yes Sir!”

_ “I like it too, Eddie. I think I will keep them like this all the time. Would you like that, Eddie, to be messy and open for me all the time?” _

Eddie gasped happily, thinking about Venom making permanent changes to his body. 

_ “I would wreck you for anybody else, Eddie.” _

Below him, Eddie was letting out rhythmic cries and shouts as even more of Venom’s small tendrils flooded his already stuffed ass and cunt. He’d started once again to thrust into empty air, trying to find friction or resistance.

_ “When people look at you on the street, I would make you show them what I did to you so they know that you’re mine, Eddie.” _

Eddie writhed and cried even harder at the idea of being exposed, at the idea of being shown to strangers in public. He was going to cum with just that image in his head. Then, Venom started to move, pistoning in and out of Eddie’s body and his arms finally gave way. He landed face-first onto the bed, his blown out ass rocked back and forth in the air while he was rammed by his alien Dom. 

Eddie imagined himself as a Venom’s plaything, body forever altered to accommodate the alien’s strange sexual preferences. He imagined other humans recoiling at his degradation, fear and arousal in their eyes. 

_ “I could do that for you, Eddie.” _ Venom whispered in his ear.  _ “I could take all this away, you’d never have to pay the rent again, just be my little fuck toy forever. I’d stretch your ass out large enough to put a bowling ball in, Eddie and I’ll charge the men at the strip club a $1 each to try it out.”  _

Eddie giggled a little at the absurdity of that thought, then Venom’s tendrils stroked deliberately over his cock and the giggle tapered off into an animalistic groan. “I’m gonna..” he tried to tell his Dom about his impending orgasm, but Venom continued to pound into him as if he didn’t care. 

_ “I’m going to do whatever I want to you, Eddie, because you’re mine.”  _ Venom told him as he came for the first time that night. 

Eddie had never felt so wanted, so totally possessed by anyone before. Tears were falling from his eyes as his ruined body came over and over while Venom continued to fuck him and stroke him through every orgasm until he slipped into unconsciousness. 

When he came to, Venom was petting his hair and massaging his tired muscles. He briefly showed Eddie his asshole and cunt, before tucking him back into bed. Both holes were clean and neat, under his control once again. 

_ “All fixed, Eddie... but I could put it back if you want.”  _ Venom teased and Eddie felt himself flush at the idea of that. 

_“Maybe later.”_ Venom told him as the timer on the toaster oven went off and he sent his tendrils to retrieve the tater tots and hot chocolate he’d been making while Eddie dozed. 

“Maybe later.” Eddie agreed. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
